


ug

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	ug

I want to die, I wish it would all end.


End file.
